genotypefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Walker and Jeremy Everhart
About This is the relationship between Supe Charlotte Walker and Supe Jeremy Everhart, including their alter egos Charm Crimson and Riptide. They are portrayed by starring cast members Danielle Campbell and Logan Lerman, and debut in the first episode of season one. While Charlie and Jem are very good friends, their alter egos start a rocky relationship as Charm is the daughter of a villain and she releases the villains from a facility and Riptide is a superhero and a good guy. The relationship further complicates as Jem has a crush on Charlie and Charm has a crush on Riptide, Charlie seeing them as friends while Riptide can't go anywhere with Charm because he's in love with Charlie. When Jem realizes he's not getting anywhere with Charlie, he decides to befriend her as Riptide, feeling comfort through hiding behind a mask. This backfires as Charlie catches feelings for Riptide and flirts then kisses him as Charm, only to get rejected because he's in love with someone else. Throughout the Series Season One Trivia - Charlie likes his alter ego while Jem likes her but not her alter ego Quotes Jem (as Riptide): I just thought… Maybe I could have a friend who’s like me. Charlie (as Charm): Well, you’re gonna have to look elsewhere. I’m not looking for friends, especially not “superhero” ones. There’s only one reason I’m wearing this stupid outfit and after that, you’re not gonna want to be my friend anyway. - Jem: Can’t have anyone at school thinking you’re any less than perfect. Charlie: I’m not perfect. Jem: I beg to differ. - Charlie (as Charm): Hey, wave boy. You’re cuter when you’re hostile. - Charlie: Hey, if you ever wanna talk about it… Your mom or your brother… I may not be grief counseling but… I am here. - Jem: I don't mean you deserve what happened, I mean you deserve to be happy! You should be able to snap and do whatever you want for as long as you want! Charlie: Thanks... For making me smile on the anniversary of one of the worst days of my life. - Charlie: People never pay attention to the important stuff. Jem: That's what I always say. - Jem: Well, whatever your reason, I trust you. - Ace (about Charm): So what I’m hearing is that you have a crush on a girl who tried to kill you. Jem: It is not a crush, she’s just… intriguing. I don't know what it is about her. - Jem: You didn't kill anyone... Charlie: But I didn't save them either... What's the difference? Jem: The difference is you didn't know what would happen. You didn't hurt them, okay? Something else hurt them and just because you couldn't save them, doesn't mean it's your fault. - Jem: I don’t wanna lose you either. I mean we haven’t really been friends for a long time and it really sucked when I didn’t have you to talk to but… I’m glad we’re here now. I don’t know what brought us together but I'm happy it did. Charlie: I’m glad too. - Charlie: You are such a weirdo, Everhart. I’m glad we’re friends again. Jem: Me too. - Charlie: You trust me, right? Jem: Yeah, of course. - Charlie: As soon as I touch the water, I’ll melt like the wicked witch of the west. Jem: Please, you’re not that evil. Charlie: Not that evil? Jem: I think you’re good. - Charlie: Don’t feel bad about it. We’re here for you. Jem: You’re not gonna make fun of me? Charlie: Why would I make fun of you? We’re friends. - Jem: I’m sorry I ever doubted you. - Charlie: I had to make sure you were okay. - Gallery